Companies are increasingly defining groups of users within their respective computer architectures and software systems. These groups specify certain roles and permissions that are associated with each group which allow, for example, the users within such groups to access certain information and/or software systems associated with the corresponding company. Membership within such groups can dynamically change and, in addition, the roles and permissions for such groups can also dynamically change. In an effort to obtain an update on either the membership of a group or the roles and permissions of a group, client computing systems can request updates (sometimes referred to as refresh requests) to a backend system.
If a company is adding numerous employees or reorganizing its workforce, the backend system can quickly be inundated with more refresh requests than it can handle at a given time. This overload can result in the blocking of various requests or corresponding jobs and/or delayed responses by the backend server to the various refresh requests.